ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Madame C
Chanel Voisin (born June 5, 1985), better known by her ring/stage name Madame C, is a French professional wrestler and gangsta/hardcore rapper. She is currently under contract to Dangerous Wrestling Zone. She had also worked for wrestling circuit “Free Federation” in a FWD’s brand called “Death Valley” where she gained more notoriety due to her three achievements including the award for “Best Diva 2010” in FF Xmas Awards. Early life Madame C was born Chanel Voisin in a suburb of Paris (specifically in Goutte d'Or neighbourhood) on June 5, 1985. Her father was born in Martinique and her mother was born in Cameroon. When she was 11 years old, Madame C joined in a local gang called “New Fucking Paris”(a gang made up from immigrants coming from several zones of the Africa which her brother already was a member). She began to sell drugs and doing various thefts to earn her own first money. At that time, she had cultivated a passion for rap music, especially gangsta and hardcore rap. It was not easy for her to fit into a male-dominated atmosphere where there was a masculinist tendence but, however, she managed to gain respect with her strong nature. She wielded her first gun at the age of 12 years old. Of course, she had many problems with the police. Madame C had a good sales and organization skills. In addition, she brought her rap on the streets. Because of this, she managed to get a lot of money and she had an important position in her gang with her brother at the age of only 16 years old. To earn more money, Madame C began to participate in street fights organized by her gang when she was 17 years old. She fighted against girls and boys. From there, she cultivated an interest in the fight. Her musical career, however, forced her to perform abroad for enlarge her reputation. Thus, at the age of 20 years old, Madame C flew to the United States where she met some backyard wrestlers who, becoming aware of her past as a street fighter, they convinced her to join in their backyard federation. After this experience, Madame C wanted to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Madame C began her wrestling training in a New York’s gym. She later moved to Los Angeles where she continued her training from Gavin Ortiz in a Wrestling School. She made her in-ring debut in May 3, 2009 as “The Queen” Madame C (a snobbish rich French lady) in the local indy promotion Total War Wrestling Federation. Free Federation circuit / FWD / Death Valley (2010) In March 2010, Madame C joined in a wrestling circuit called “Free Federation”. She was sent to the FWD’s brand: Death Valley. It was the most important brand of all Free Federation circuit. There she used the same stage name but with a different gimmick: a famous, arrogant and rude gangsta rapper with a thug background. This gimmick was an extension of her own personality. Her first appearance in Death Valley was when she interrupted a Death Kira’s promo in the ring. That was the first time which she better showed her microphone skills. Nine days later, Madame C joined in the Mr.T’s stable project New A-Team as co-founder. Her first notable feud was against Loren Jackson. This rivalry, however, was suspended when she won the Tag Team Titles with Mr.T on May 11, 2010 at Rise from Hell PPV event. This was her first great moment in her wrestling career because she had broken the record as the first woman to win a Title predominately held by men in Free Federation circuit history. After this, however, she soon became less regarded in the Death Valley’s female division where the most feud was Loren Jackson vs. Velvet Sky for the Women’s Title. In August 10, 2010 Bang Hammer was come back in Death Valley and he founded the Scarface In c. stable where he allied himself with Mr.T and Madame C. In August 16, 2010 Death Valley organized a tournament called “Lord of Pain” which the winner would get a title shot for the Supreme Title. The tournament was attended also by two women: Madame C and The Butterfly. On August 31, 2010 at Painful Summer PPV event, Madame C reached the semi-finals and she refused to be pinned by her stable’s boss. Thus, they fighted a normal match where Madame C won thanks to an external interference. At the Main Event of the same PPV event, Madame C challenged Ken Shamrock in the final round of the Tournament. She won a difficult match thanks to Scarface Inc.’s interference. Here she had broken her second record as the first woman in Free Federation circuit to win a Tournament predominately composed of men. After the Tournament, she become “Lady of Pain” and she would challenge Loren Jackson for the Black Widow’s Title (Women’s Title) but Death Valley brand closed in September 7, 2010. - Her most important feuds in Death Valley were against: Loren Jackson, Sting and Velvet Sky. - She has had alliances with: Mr. T, Bang Hammer, The Butterfly (her "pupil"). - In Death Valley brand, Madame C won 11 matches and lost only 3. In December 2010, Madame C made an appearance on FF Xmas Awards inasmuch as she was nominated in two nominations which she won one of them as “Best Diva 2010”. Dangerous Wrestling Zone (2010- present) Some weeks after the close of Death Valley brand, Madame C was contacted by Phil Henman who had founded his own promotion called Dangerous Wrestling Zone few months ago. Henman hired Madame C as a wrestler and storyline commissioner. This was not seen well by other wrestlers (especially “face” wrestlers) who accused Madame C, not only for being too young for that role, but above all she was not much interested in hearing everyone’s needs to help only her career and that of those she wants. At that days, Madame C won the F emale Battle Royal winning the Women’s Title and weeks later she won also the Hardcore Title against IceMan after several injustices by the gangsta rapper on November 2010. IceMan, however, regained his Title the following month. On December 26, 2010 at Jingle Chains PPV event, Cindy Scarlett defeated Madame C and she takes possession of the Women’s Title. Madame C begins therefore a feud against Scarlett. After losing her two Titles, Madame C wanted a rematch against Cindy Scarlett and also wanted to be included in the Tournament for the Hardcore Title. But the Tournament had already reached the maximun number of wrestlers. Then, she challenged one of the wrestlers who already entered in the Tournament (Gordon), in a hardcore match. If she would have won, she would be joined instead of Gordon in the Tournament. But she did not so. Gordon defeated Madame C and placed him back in the Tournament for the Hardcore Title. After the match, Madame C was very angry and accused the DWZ’s President and Founder Phil Henman of having organized something against her. So, she resigned as commissioner. At Hard Rumble PPV event, Madame C regained the Women’s Title defeating Cindy Scarlett on January 29, 2011. In February,J-Holly made it clear to the whole DWZ Women's Division that she wanted the Madame C's Title. At Grime and Punishment PPV event,Madame C faced J-Holly and she successfully defended the Women's Title. J-Holly didn't give up, though: she participated in a Triple Threat Match against Madame C and Cindy Scarlett. J-Holly won the match pinning Cindy Scarlett and she launched a second warning to Madame C. Madame C argued throughout March that J-Holly was just a "runt unleashed" who would fail at the second chance to steal her Women's Title. But it was not so. In fact,at Degenerate PPV event on March 27, 2011, Madame C lost a tough match against J-Holly losing the Women's Title. Madame C never stopped wanting to win new records, so she aimed at another Title: the Backyard Title. After won a backyard match,Madame C challenged Abdullah The Mootcher at War Area PPV event for the Backyard Title. The match ended with a rather sharp defeat for Madame C. After the match,she also suffered a cut to her jaw due to a bad shot taken with a chair. Despite this, Madame C didn't give up. During her days off, she left a message on her official Twitter's page in reference to Abdullah The Mootcher in which she said: “Hey fat ass! Is that all you can do? Huh??” At the Warning! show (March 17), Madame C obtained a backyard match against Danny Dick: the winner would challenge Abdullah The Mootcher for the Backyard Title. Madame C managed to beat Danny getting the rematch against Abdullah but it ended with Abdullah’s victory. After that month, Madame C took a break to pursue her musical career (but she is still under contract with DWZ). In Wrestling Finishing Moves ::* BBB! Bye Bitch! (DDT executed like a Jumping Complete Shot) ::* Gang$ta Cutter (Cutter) Signature Moves ::* Corkscrew neckbreaker ::* Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick ::* Scoop slam ::* Bulldog ::* STO backbreaker ::* Jumping snapmare ::* Reversal mule kick ::* Spin out powerbomb ::* Sidewalk slam ::* Running knee lift followed into a neckbreaker slam ::* Diving side kick ::* Choke hold with her necklace Nicknames * "The French Panther" * "Bad Ass Bitch" * "The Dirty Money Lady" * “The Queen of gangsta rap” * “The Queen” Entrance themes * Gangsta Rap Beat (MC Remix) by Street-work-Music Championships and accomplishments Free Federation circuit/FWD/Death Valley * Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr.T * Winner of the Tournament “Lord of Pain” * Award for Best Diva (2010) Dangerous Wrestling Zone * Hardcore Championship (1 time) * Women’s Championship (2 times) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:Active Wrestlers Category:2010 Category:2011